Ribet
|Race = Machine Mutant |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 789 |Address = M-2 |Allegiance = Sigma Force |FamConnect = Dr. Myuu (creator) General Rilldo (boss) Commander Nezi (fusee/partner) Bizu (fusee/partner) Natt (partner) }} is a Machine Mutant who, along with his partners Nezi, Natt and Bizu, make up General Rilldo's top mercenary team, the Sigma Force. Biography ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Along with the other mercenaries Nezi, Natt and Bizu, he is usually called upon by Dr. Myuu when he calls for progress and results. Ribet and the others have the ability to fuse their bodies to form the Super Mega Cannon Sigma. Baby Saga With the defeat of Natt, Ribet and the others fuse their bodies to beat Goku, but they are easily beaten by him. However, it is soon revealed that Ribet and the other members of the Sigma Force had not been destroyed, and Rilldo has them ambush Goku during his battle with the Saiyan, the Sigma Force gaining a hold on Goku and stopping him from moving. However Goku quickly destroys them by transforming into a Super Saiyan. In response Rilldo merges with the remains of the Sigma Force to increase his power. Power Nezi and the other members of the Sigma Force are noted back and forth by Goku to have awesome/incredible power or to not actually be anything special power wise. When Goku is suppressing his power, Ribet is able to overwhelm him when tag teaming with Bizu. However, Goku soon after manages to defeat the three Sigma Force members, forcing them to fuse together. Based on Goku's comments, it's implied that the Sigma Force are at least on par with Luud in terms of power. However it is revealed that Ribet and the other members of the Sigma Force are stronger than Natt. Special abilities *'Hikou' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. Ribet also uses this to perform flying headbutts. *'Liquefaction' – The ability to liquefy and go through metal. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A wave of energy more powerful than the simple Explosive Wave. The four Sigma Force members use it in combination during their first encounter with Goku, Trunks, and Pan. *'Ribet Rocket' – Ribet has a small rocket launcher in its chest cavity which he used against Goku. He calls the name of the attack while performing it.Dragon Ball GT episode 18, "Unexpected Power" It is simply named Missile in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, where it appears as Ribet's super attack. *'Super Mega Cannon Sigma' – The ability to join with the bodies of the other members of the Sigma Force and fuse into one entity. Voice Actors *Japanese: Ichiro Nagata *Funimation dub: Chris Cason *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Fritz Gianvito Battles *Ribet vs. Pan *Ribet, Commander Nezi, and Bizu vs. Goku Trivia *In the English dub, the Sigma Force who appeared to aid Rilldo were not the original Sigma Force, and were instead "new and improved DNA Replicants". *Ribet's name is based on " ". Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Machine Mutants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBGT Characters